Silence Breathes A Million Words
by Seersha
Summary: Lois had told him countless times how lucky she felt, but Clark had long ago decided that he'd gotten the better deal. Futurefic, Clois.


**TITLE:** Silence Breathes A Million Words

**AUTHOR:** Seersha

**RATING:** K

**FANDOM:** Superman universe – take your pick on which "version" of Lois and Clark you'd like to imagine – I think it works regardless.

**PAIRING:** Lois/Clark

**SPOILERS:** None

**DISTRIBUTION:** Please do not archive anywhere. It will be up at FF if you would like to link to it.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters (obviously) and no copyright infringement is intended. No profit is made from this fanfiction.

**SUMMARY:** Lois had told him countless times how lucky she felt, but Clark had long ago decided that he'd gotten the better deal.

**NOTE:** I have had this little fic sitting on my computer for – wait for it – six years! Going through some old folders on my computer, I found several fics that were finished (and many that weren't), but for whatever reason, I had never posted them online. So, I thought I might as well put a couple of them out there to be read. . This is unbeta'd because, well... I've been out of the Clois fandom so long I wouldn't know who to ask anymore... plus... I'm lazy. Feedback is always appreciated. Originally published September 2010.

.-.-.

"You don't have to love in words, even through the silence, love is always heard."

.-.-.

Clark had had a bad day. He had many of those, but in the last few weeks it seemed like the bad days occurred more often than the good days.

As he arrived home, he listened for the sounds that told him where to find Lois and stopped as he turned the corner. Standing in the doorway of the laundry, he was so quiet that she didn't notice him.

He relaxed a little, leaning against the doorframe, watching her silently. Examining the movement of her muscles, Clark realised that she must be tired, as if she hadn't stopped all day.

Suddenly her beauty struck him, and he blinked. He forgot sometimes, how beautiful she was and the oddest moments reminded him. Lois was wearing worn jeans, a plain white shirt and her hair was in a loose ponytail with strands falling out all over the place. She would have disagreed on his assessment at this particular moment, but that didn't matter.

The thought arrived out of the blue and he wasn't sure exactly why it hit him at that moment. Clark thought at times that he wasn't the husband he wished he could be. He watched as his wife put one of his dirty red Superman capes in the washing machine - such a simple task - and wondered why she put up with him.

He had walked out on more dates than he cared to remember and tonight would be the first night in a week that Lois would fall asleep with him beside her. Assuming he wasn't called away at the last minute for another rescue, of course.

So far she hadn't complained about his lack of attention recently, but he believed inside that she must have been feeling a little lonely. He knew he felt that way and he missed her more than he had words to say.

It was a choice to do what he did. He never had to dash off and be Superman, but he couldn't imagine what else he would do. The reaction to help a person in need was almost automatic, and Clark knew how much failure ate away at him as it was. If he ever ignored a cry for Superman and later learned there were deadly consequences, he wasn't sure he would be able to live with himself.

Lois knew that too. That is why, he suspected, she hadn't said a word, even though there were times when her smile was tinged with sadness or the sparkle in her eyes seemed to fade slightly.

It wasn't always like this, of course. There was laughter, joy and more happiness than Clark thought possible. There was always love, support and a quiet understanding that somehow seemed uniquely Lois. He didn't know anyone else who could ease all his fears, doubts and pain just by a simple touch.

Lois had told him countless times how lucky she felt, but Clark had long ago decided that he'd gotten the better deal.

He hoped she knew how grateful he felt and he tried to show it in a million ways. He still kissed her and felt butterflies in his stomach. He told her almost every day that he loved her. He still felt his heart almost burst whenever she told him that she loved him in return, and gave that look he was sure she reserved just for him.

Lois pushed the start button on the washing machine and the cycle began. Finally pausing, she looked over and spotted him. Immediately her face lit up a little and she smiled.

Clark sighed, returning the smile. He could feel it, how tired they both were and how much they just wanted a moment to stop and hold each other.

Their world got so busy and chaotic and there were moments when it felt like they didn't get a break to even breathe. There were a million words being said in the silence, as all they did is look at each other. Clark was glad that he didn't always have to use words. It was a funny thought, considering they both earned their living writing, part of their jobs requiring them to think of a dozen ways to express something.

Lois walked over to him and they hugged. It was a soft hug, gentle and comforting. Later on he could kiss her and make love to her and let the passion out, but not yet. All he wanted was to forget the rest of the day and be grateful for the arms he came home to.

He was sure that this is not the life Lois had imagined for herself ten years ago, and it certainly wasn't the life he imagined for himself. When he was younger he was so scared of being alone that a part of him believed he always would be. Compared to that frightening thought, this was perfection.

He is not alone and will never be. In this moment he has everything he could dream of. Despite how crazy his world got at times, everything seemed all right as long as he could have these moments.

.-.-.

END


End file.
